


L'inconnu inconnu

by Silu_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Confused Katsuki Yuuri, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Français | French, Genuinely Awful Hero Names, M/M, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silu_chan/pseuds/Silu_chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'The Unknown Unknown' by opalish].Yuuri n'a jamais voulu devenir un super-vilain. Ce genre de trucs lui tombe juste dessus sans prévenir.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Team Yakov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	L'inconnu inconnu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Unknown Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297580) by [opalish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalish/pseuds/opalish). 



Yuuri n'a jamais voulu devenir un super-vilain. Il ne se considère pas comme un super-vilain d'ailleurs - ce n'est pas comme s'il perpétrait des actes vilainesques, par exemple, il n'éclate pas d'un rire machiavélique à tout bout de champ, ne parle pas de lui à la troisième personne, ne nourrit pas non plus d'obsession malsaine pour un super-héros pur et innocent.

Hum.

Enfin, de toute façon, ça ne compte pas si le héros en question, c'est Viktor Nikiforov, pas vrai ? Le monde entier est obsédé par Nikiforov, ça veut juste dire que vous êtes normal, ça prouve que vous êtes en vie, tiens ! "Elle respire, on sent son pouls, ah, elle a retweeté le dernier selfie de Viktor ! C'est bon, elle est sauvée."

Et il n'interpelle pas violemment Viktor lorsqu'il intervient dans des confrontations ultra-médiatisées non plus, il n'essaie pas de tuer ses amis ou son chien incroyablement adorable. Non, Yuuri a juste... des posters chez lui. Et un petit caniche qu'il a appelé en son honneur. Peut-être une figurine ou deux, mais pas glauques du tout ! Raffinées. Très raffinées.

Le truc c'est que, d'aussi loin que Yuuri se souvienne, il a toujours voulu devenir un héros comme Viktor. Il sait bien qu'il ne pourra jamais être _exactement_ comme Viktor, bien sûr. Leurs pouvoirs sont totalement différents - Viktor avec ses pouvoirs empathiques est intelligent, subtil, élégant et surtout, surtout, pacifique, tandis que Yuuri est juste... fort physiquement. Très très fort physiquement.

Mais même si Viktor peut discerner les émotions des gens, _influencer_ ce qu'ils ressentent, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas être blessé. Son pouvoir le rend d'une certaine manière plus vulnérable sur le terrain que la plupart des autres super-héros. S'il travaille en équipe et en pas en solo, c'est bien pour une raison.

Et pendant un temps, Yuuri a cru qu'il en serait capable : de devenir un héros, un héros suffisamment bon pour protéger Viktor quand ce dernier est occupé à protéger tout le monde sauf lui.

Malheureusement, après le débâcle de Sotchi, son rêve connaît une mort rapide et douloureuse.

* * *

Cela s'est passé comme ça :

Yuuri a dix-huit ans, et c'est la première fois qu'il vit tout seul, loin de ses parents. Son visa va bientôt expirer et, lettre de recommandation de Minako en poche, il est déterminé à avoir sa licence du premier coup, à réussir tous ses examens et s'enregistrer en tant que héros, réalisant ainsi son rêve d'enfance.

Et à apprendre aussi à devenir _meilleur_. Minako fait partie des plus grands héros et héroïnes de tous les temps, mais ses pouvoirs sont très différents du sien.

Le jour où il s'apprête à commencer sa nouvelle vie en tant que super-héros, le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent. Yuuri se sent différent, presque sûr de lui, et ça lui semble naturel d'enfiler son nouveau costume, celui que Minako a fait faire juste pour lui. C'est la première fois qu'il le porte en public, et pourtant, pour une fois, il ne sent pas mal-à-l'aise avec toute cette résille, le tissu qui lui colle à la peau et les gemmes qui étincellent à la lumière. ("D'accord, ton pouvoir, c'est la force brute," lui avait dit Minako quand elle lui avait montré son costume, "Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être classe.")

Enthousiaste et excité, il prend le chemin du Conseil des Héros de Sotchi - le plus grand Conseil du monde, siège de l'Association Internationale des Super-héros. Il ne s'attend pas - personne ne s'y attend - à ce qu'une vague de super-vilains, ayant planifié leur coup depuis des mois, attaquent simultanément les places fortes des super-héros de par le monde.

 _Surtout pas_ le Conseil des Héros de Sotchi.

Cela se finit de cette manière :

Confusion, peur, colère, adrénaline. Yuuri aide, bien sûr, fait ce qu'il peut quand les super-vilains attaquent - il est sur les marches à l'entrée du bâtiment, il n'a pas encore eu le temps d'entrer, et il s'est placé directement malgré lui entre les super-vilains et leur cible.

Il se passe alors quelque chose que Yuuri chérira pour toujours après coup : pendant un court instant, Yuuri a enfin, enfin l'opportunité de protéger Viktor. Son rêve se réalise un court instant d'une certaine façon.

Puis Viktor se retourne, le voit et doit en conclure que Yuuri est la source de toute cette fureur et soif de sang. Il le pointe du doigt et crie, "Là, il y en a un !"

Yuuri prend quand même le temps de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, mais il n'y a personne, et soudain il se rend compte que _Viktor Nikiforov pense qu'il est un super-vilain_. Il bégaye quelque chose que tout le monde ignore, et il peut voir que le combat touche à sa fin, que les super-vilains sont ligotés, en route pour de la détention provisoire et terminer à la case prison.

Voit que plusieurs super-héros commencent à regarder dans _sa_ direction.

Alors, il panique. Et s'enfuit.

* * *

La vie continue de la façon suivante :

Il pense, pendant un temps, à se rendre. A expliquer. Il est même déterminé à le faire, une ou deux fois, mais on dirait que toutes ses bonnes intentions sont un aimant à encore plus de problèmes. Et puis, les attaques... ont fait beaucoup de dégâts. Beaucoup de gens, héros comme civils, sont morts. Personne n'a le droit au bénéfice du doute.

Yuuri n'est pas prêt à finir sa vie en prison.

Minako n'est pas non plus d'une grande aide. "La situation se présente mal, Yuuri," dit-elle en soupirant. "Si tu m'avais appelée tout de suite après, j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose, mais tu as attendu. Et maintenant que tu es aussi tenu pour responsable de ce qui s'est passé au restaurant... Je vais essayer, mais j'ai perdu de ma crédibilité après avoir pris ma retraite. Apparemment, tenir un bar n'est pas 'approprié pour un héros.' Je t'en foutrai moi, bande de sales petits coincés étroits d'esprit -"

Et ainsi, bien après la fin de l'ère des justiciers se croyant au-dessus des lois, Yuuri se retrouve à sauver dans l'ombre des chatons coincés dans les arbres et à empêcher clandestinement des braquages de supérettes.

On le recherche peut-être, mais cela ne veut pas dire, songe-t-il entêté, qu'il ne peut pas faire de bonnes actions.

"En ayant l'air super sexy," approuve Minako quand il lui fait part de sa résolution. "Ce costume... J'ai fait un putain de bon travail quand même."

"Ce n'est même pas toi qui as dessiné le modèle," fait remarquer Yuuri. "Tu as juste dit à Yuuko de faire un truc bien, et après c'est Nishigori qui a fait tout le travail."

"Si ingrat. Tu n'es un super-vilain que depuis deux secondes et déjà tu -"

" _Minako !_ "

"Ah mince, trop tôt ?"

* * *

Ce jour-là, Yuuri est en costume uniquement parce qu'il a passé une bonne partie de la matinée à secourir _encore une fois_ la petite tortue de Minami (il commence à penser que c'est plus que de la simple étourderie envers un animal de compagnie à ce stade, et il ne sait toujours pas comment Minami a réussi à récupérer son numéro de portable d'ailleurs). Et il est à la banque parce qu'il a besoin d'utiliser le guichet automatique. Le petit restaurant qui fait des ramen excellents au coin de la rue ne prend que les espèces et il est affamé - sauter de toit en toit à la recherche de petites tortues rebelles creuse l'appétit.

Il ne s'attend absolument pas au braquage. Ou à l'équipe de super-héros qui fait irruption pour leur sauver la mise.

"Ah non, pas encore," grogne Yuuri. Il sait déjà comment ça va se finir : soit il parvient à s'enfuir et les autorités ajouteront un autre braquage de banque à sa liste de péchés, soit sa chance l'abandonne et il terminera ses jours en prison.

Mais l'équipe de super-héros n'est pas n'importe laquelle, aussi Yuuri se résigne à la fin déshonorante de sa vie passée à-ne-pas-commettre-de-crimes. Car malheureusement, être le plus grand fan de Viktor Nikiforov n'empêche pas l'équipe de Viktor Nikiforov de l'arrêter quand ils ont fini de s'occuper des véritables malfaiteurs.

Yuuri suppose qu'il y a des façons pires de partir : s'il ne peut pas être un héros et protéger Viktor, au moins il permet à Viktor d'ajouter un autre succès à sa liste d'exploits.

Mais bon. Même cinq ans après Sotchi, il n'est pas prêt à finir comme ça. Vraiment pas.

* * *

Yuuri ne voit pas en quoi tout ce qu'il raconte à Yakov Feltsman va arranger son cas, mais c'est la vérité. Alors il lui raconte tout. Enfin, d'accord, une version _légèrement_ édulcorée. Yuuri ne voit pas ce qui l'oblige à se dévoiler comme le Fan le Plus Pitoyable de Viktor Nikiforov.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ce qu'il disait allait être pris en compte. Qui va croire que sa carrière entière de super-vilain est basée uniquement sur des malentendus, le fait d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et une malchance monstre ? Pendant cinq ans, rien que ça ?

Aujourd'hui par exemple. Comment était-il censé savoir qu'une bande de braqueurs de banque tristement célèbres à l'international comptaient attaquer cette banque ? Et maintenant, il est supposé être le cerveau qui a organisé tout ça ? C'est ridicule. Pire, ce _n'est même pas la première fois que ça arrive._ S'il gagnait un yen pour chaque braquage de banque qu'on lui a attribué comme étant le principal instigateur depuis le débâcle à Sotchi, il aurait gagné... sept yen. Quand même sept yen qu'il aurait pu utiliser, parce qu'il _n'a jamais braqué une banque_.

Et puis, même si Yakov le croyait - ce qui, à en juger par son expression, semble peu plausible - Yuuri mène toujours une activité héroïque sans licence. Rien que ça fait de lui un criminel.

Il a été attrapé, c'est fini, il est foutu. Il va être enfermé à vie. Yakov va se moquer de lui et transformer ses Aveux Sincères en un conte pour tous les petits enfants super-héros du monde entier : Le Type Non-Coupable le Plus Idiot de toute la Galaxie*.

* * *

Viktor est avec eux dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Mila Babicheva est là aussi, tout comme le célèbre ado rebelle russe, Yuri Plisetsky. Georgi Popovich est à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il s'est mis du mascara dans l'œil et apparemment ça fait vraiment mal.

"Je ne ressens pas de malhonnêteté," déclare Viktor quand Yakov lui lance un regard, une fois que Yuuri a fini de raconter sa version des faits. Yuuri tente désespérément de se sentir triste et honteux et pas pathétiquement reconnaissant que Viktor soit présent.

"Je le crois," affirme Plisetsky de manière inattendue. Yuuri lève la tête et le fixe, surpris, Plisetsky fronce les sourcils et évite sciemment son regard et Viktor -

"Vous vous connaissez ?" demande-t-il, les sourcils haussés d'étonnement. Il parle à Plisetsky, mais Yuuri n'est pas assez stupide pour penser que Viktor n'est pas conscient de la moindre petite chose qui se passe dans cette salle d'interrogatoire - dans tout le bâtiment d'ailleurs, vu l'étendue et la sensibilité de ses pouvoirs.

"Il ne me... semble pas ?" répond Yuuri en fronçant les sourcils.

Plisetsky ricane, moqueur et Yuuri se fait violence pour ne pas tressaillir. Ce... n'est vraiment pas son jour. "Crétin, t'as oublié ? Tu as secouru mon chat qui était coincé dans un arbre une fois."

Yuuri a, au cours de sa carrière, sauvé un nombre incalculable d'animaux de compagnie ( _surtout_ la tortue de Minami) coincés en hauteur dans des endroits franchement difficiles d'accès. Mais certaines fois l'ont marqué plus que d'autres.

S'il imagine Plisetsky plus petit, avec quelques années de moins, une coupe au bol et toujours cette éternelle moue renfrognée...

"Oh, c'était toi ?" s'exclame Yuuri, surpris. Il est certain qu'il n'oubliera jamais ce petit garçon colérique qui n'arrêtait pas d'ordonner à Puma Tiger Scorpion d'arrêter de faire n'importe quoi et de bien vouloir redescendre maintenant, _s'il te plaît_. "Tu m'as même donné un pirojki après !" se rappelle Yuuri en souriant. "C'était vraiment délicieux."

Ils avaient discuté un moment pendant que Yuuri savourait son pirojki ; le garçon était à la fois féroce, précoce et drôle sans le vouloir. Yuuri avait commis la grave erreur d'avoir osé appeler son chat 'Puma', et s'était fait vertement corriger, "C'est _Puma Tiger Scorpion_ , imbécile." Il se rappelle toujours avec affection du Petit Garçon Blond Sur Les Nerfs ; et ça lui fait plaisir de voir qu'il a grandi, qu'il est devenu l'Ado Blond Sur Les Nerfs maintenant.

"Bien sûr que c'était bon, c'est mon grand-père qui l'avait fait," rétorque Plisetsky d'un air dédaigneux, mais il a l'air content qu'il se rappelle de lui. Yuuri trouve ça adorable.

"Oh, et comment va Puma Tiger-"

"POTYA," l'interrompt brutalement Plisetsky en criant presque. "Mon chat POTYA va très bien."

Comme ils grandissent vite, songe Yuuri. "C'est super ! Et ton grand-père, comment ça va ?"

"Lui aussi, il va bien," marmonne Plisetsky, les joues légèrement rosies, l'air content malgré lui. "Je lui dirai que tu as demandé de ses nouvelles."

Yakov abat brutalement sa main sur la table qui le sépare de Yuuri. "Vous plaisantez, j'espère," siffle-t-il.

Mila se racle la gorge et renchérit, "Je pense qu'il dit la vérité quand il dit qu'il n'est pas derrière le braquage de la banque. Je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait remarqué, mais j'ai pu l'attraper uniquement parce qu'il s'est interposé pour protéger un civil d'une des bombes à paillettes de Georgi."

Yuuri nourrit d'ailleurs des regrets à ce sujet. Le civil s'en serait très bien sorti, et ses cheveux ne brilleraient pas violet sous la lumière des lampes de la salle d'interrogatoire.

"Wow," commente Viktor, les yeux brillants, un sourire aux lèvres. Il paraît vraiment s'amuser, au moins Yuuri aura accompli ça dans sa vie. "Amazing ! Yakov, qu'en dis-tu, penses-tu qu'on aurait un Vilain Malgré Lui entre nos mains ?"

Yakov fusille tout le monde du regard. Particulièrement Yuuri.

Ce dernier déglutit, mais ne glisse pas de son siège et n'éclate pas non plus en sanglots, ce qui pour lui constitue une victoire personnelle non négligeable. Yakov, en dépit du fait qu'il n'a aucun super-pouvoir, est connu comme L'Administrateur pour une raison (il est aussi parfois surnommé le Dieu Modérateur, mais Yuuri n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi).

"Expliquez-moi comment un 'Vilain Malgré Lui' aurait obtenu un nom de super-vilain alors ?" demande Yakov, la voix dure, à l'évidence on ne peut plus sceptique.

Le court moment de triomphe de Yuuri est immédiatement remplacé par une vague intense d'embarras.

Quand il était plus jeune, il avait pensé à plein de noms de super-héros. La plupart des super-héros en utilisaient un quand ils étaient en mission ou alors pour parler à la presse, certains refusaient même de divulguer leur véritable identité.

Yuri Plisetsky était Ice Tiger ; Mila Babicheva Va Te Faire Gravité, ce qui conduisait Yuuri à se poser des questions sur elle parfois ; Georgi Popovich était connu sous le pseudonyme Prince Charmant (enfin c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait et sous ce nom qu'il était officiellement inscrit en tant que héros ; il était beaucoup plus connu du grand public comme 'Ce Type Avec Les Paillettes Violettes').

Viktor était, hé bien, Viktor - "Comme ça, pas de publicité mensongère," avait-il un jour dit à la presse avec un clin d'œil ravageur. Cette réplique était devenue culte.

Mais Yuuri n'avait malheureusement jamais eu la chance de choisir son pseudonyme, alors qu'il avait passé des heures à réduire sa liste de choix à ses trois favoris juste avant le débâcle de Sotchi. Tout comme sa carrière de super-vilain, son nom était le fruit d'une malchance incroyable et d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Au moins c'est original, se rassure-t-il parfois. Unique. Mémorable.

Plisetsky ricane. "Tu ne sais même pas ce que veut dire 'katsudon', Yakov ?" raille-t-il. "C'est du porc pané avec du riz et un œuf. C'est comme si Viktor se faisait appeler Bortsch ou un truc du genre. C'est même pas un nom, c'est juste de la _nourriture_."

"Et c'est aussi arrivé par accident," ajoute Yuuri, découragé. "J'étais à un restaurant quand quelqu'un a débarqué pour braquer la caisse et après m'être débarrassé de lui -"

"Ah-hah ! Un meurtre !" s'écrie Yakov en abattant un poing sur la table. Yuuri sursaute, espère que Yakov ne va pas finir par se faire mal. "Vous avouez vos crimes !"

"Quoi ? Non ! J'ai juste plié une chaise autour de lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper, et puis après j'ai appelé la police ! Mais j'étais en costume, et ça s'est passé moins de deux semaines après Sotchi. Les policiers qui sont arrivés sur les lieux se sont mépris et se sont mis à me tirer dessus." Il soupire, poursuit, "Je me suis enfui et les flics ont cru que j'avais trahi mon complice ou quelque chose du genre. Mais à cause de cet incident au restaurant, tout ce qu'ils savaient sur moi c'étaient quelques détails sur mes pouvoirs, et le plat que j'avais commandé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça a pris de l'ampleur et après on me connaissait désormais plus que sous le nom de -"

"The Katsudon," termine Viktor, les yeux brillants. Yuuri s'avachit sur sa chaise, abattu alors que Mila et Viktor échouent lamentablement à refréner leur hilarité.

"The Katsudon," confirme Yuuri, la voix morne et triste.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait mis son costume ce jour-là parce qu'il s'était enfin décidé à se rendre et expliquer aux autorités ce qui s'était vraiment passé durant l'attaque à Sotchi. Il avait juste voulu profiter d'un dernier repas avant de peut-être abandonner sa liberté pour toujours.

Mais après l'incident au restaurant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible : pour la police comme pour le Conseil des Héros, il était un super-vilain, un point c'est tout. C'était une chose d'expliquer Sotchi, mais deux malentendus de ce genre, en l'espace de deux semaines ? Qui le croirait ?

"Yakov," déclare Viktor, l'air bizarrement satisfait, "J'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment sincère. Je le sens. Sincère sur _tout_."

Yuuri lui jette un regard, stupéfait et sent un regain d'espoir pointer le bout de son nez. Il sait bien qu'il n'échappera pas à son destin, mais que Viktor le croit, rien que ça suffit...

"Cela ne veut rien dire," gronde Yakov. "Peut-être qu'il..."

Yakov n'a pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, car à cet instant, la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvre à la volée et Lilia Baranovskaya pénètre dans la pièce. _La_ Lilia Baranovskaya. L'héroïne connue de tous sous le nom de Prima, la femme devenue une légende vivante bien avant la naissance de Viktor Nikiforov.

"Hmm," dit-elle, braquant son regard sur Yuuri. Ce dernier n'a jamais eu à subir un regard aussi intimidant de toute son existence. "Alors c'est vous. Yakov, la Salle de Réunion Saphir. Cette... pièce... est bien trop petite."

Yakov la fixe, bouche bée. "Lilia - Mais qu'est-ce que -"

Cette dernière l'ignore complètement. "J'ai cru comprendre que c'est à vous que nous devions l'excellent travail en Chine il y a un an," poursuit Lilia en s'adressant directement à Yuuri, qui se fige, abasourdi. Oui, il a aidé à préserver la Coupe de Chine de quelques voleurs mais...

"Je ressens une pointe d'acquiescement, un chouïa de fierté et un raz-de-marée de timidité et de doute," le dénonce joyeusement Viktor, et Yuuri ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser de la façon dont Viktor commence à le regarder, comme s'il se délectait de son feuilleton télévisé préféré. "C'est vraiment adorable."

Quoi.

 _Quoi_.

"Je veux dire," bégaye Yuuri, totalement sous le choc. "Que. Je n'étais pas - j'ai juste... les vrais héros présents là-bas ont fait bien plus."

"N'importe quoi !" chantonne une voix très très familière à ses oreilles et Phichit entre à son tour dans la pièce pleine à craquer. Il sourit largement à tout le monde - même à Yakov, dont le visage est en train de virer au violet aubergine de manière alarmante. "Salut, Yuuri !"

"Va te faire voir, Hamsterboy," rétorque Plisetsky du tac-au-tac.

Le pseudo héroïque de Phichit est en réalité Time Trip, mais il n'a suffi que d'une fois, alors que Phichit était sous l'influence d'une dose totalement démente de Red Bull et de sucre, pour que tout le monde l'oublie et le rebaptise HamsterMarteau. Yuuri en fait encore des cauchemars.

Yuuri ne comprend pas comment Phichit fait pour ne pas mourir de honte à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionne l'Incident HamsterMarteau, mais Phichit semble trouver toute l'affaire plus amusante qu'autre chose.

"Non, pas toi, Mini Yuri Aigri," réplique Phichit en agitant la main. "Je parle à Katsudon Yuuri !"

"Comment ça Mini Y- attends. On a le même nom ?" demande Plisetsky, l'air atterré. "Ça me débecte."

"Oh, Yuri est tellement content," déclare Viktor en tapant dans ses mains. On dirait qu'il ne tient pas en place. "Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte, Katsudon Yuuri, il est _enchanté_."

"IL DIT DE LA MERDE," crache Plisetsky. Il se tourne ensuite vers Phichit. "Et c'est ICE TIGER, crétin."

"Ooh, Yuri, est-ce l'adulation pour ton héros, ce charmant jeune homme qui a sauvé ton chaton du grand méchant arbre ?" se moque Mila, battant exagérément des cils.

Yuuri couine. Phichit éclate de rire. "ALLEZ TOUS CREVER," hurle Plisetsky, fidèle à son personnage jusqu'à la fin.

"Assez !" aboie Yakov, puis il se racle la gorge d'un air embarrassé quand _Lilia Baranovskaya elle_ _-même_ lui lance un regard glacial peu impressionné. "Je ne m'adressai pas à toi, Lilia, bien évidemment. Bien. Time Trap -"

"Trip," corrigent Yuuri et Phichit en chœur.

Yakov plisse les yeux, suspicieux. "Vous vous connaissez ?"

"C'est mon colocataire !" confirme Phichit avec enthousiaste. Phichit, l'un des meilleurs super-héros au monde. L'un des plus populaires aussi. Il renchérit en faisant un signe de la paix avec ses doigts. "Meilleurs amis pour toujours, et la seule personne à qui je fais confiance pour prendre soin de mes hamsters."

Pendant un instant, tout le monde le fixe sans rien dire, stupéfaits. A part Lilia, qui a l'air d'être de plus en plus agacée par la situation.

Yuuri n'arrive pas à croire que Phichit a dit ça à haute voix - et s'il allait avoir des problèmes ? Il ne peut pas juste déclarer de but en blanc 'Oh, salut, mon meilleur pote, c'est un super-vilain', _sans_ avoir de problèmes ! C'est pour cette raison que Yuuri avait tellement insisté pour ne pas emménager avec Phichit, avant de finalement se laisser convaincre !

"Il n'est pas mon ami !" proteste Yuuri à toute vitesse. "Euh, je veux dire, je ne suis pas son ami ! Je... il parle sûrement d'un second Yuuri." Il jette un coup d'œil à Yuri. "D'un... troisième Yuuri ? Qui me ressemble. Mais moi, j'habite tout seul. Dans un endroit où il n'y a personne d'autre que moi. Un endroit euh, très, sombre. Et humide. Très repaire de méchants. Avec plein d'araignées et de trucs."

Phichit lui sourit gentiment. "Ah, Yuuri, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, mais c'est très sympa d'avoir essayé. Je suis vraiment touché !"

"Il est... sous mon emprise maléfique ?" tente Yuuri. "Je l'ai, euh, menacé. Pour qu'il devienne mon ami. Ce n'est absolument pas sa faute, il ne voulait pas, je l'ai forcé."

Viktor se couvre les yeux d'une main, s'appuie contre le mur et se met à rire. Un rire un peu incontrôlable, comme une bulle qui monte, monte, avant d'éclater, irrépressible. Yuuri ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir le regard rivé sur lui, charmé jusqu'à la moelle.

"Combien de héros," demande Yakov, la voix dangereusement basse, "entretiennent des... rapports avec ce, ce Katsudon ?"

"Comment ça, des _rapports_ ?!" glapit Yuuri, le choc le sortant brutalement de son admiration béate et silencieuse de l'être humain le plus magnifique qui ait jamais foulé cette terre.

"Oh oh, Yuuri ! Seraient-ce des pensées cochonnes que je perçois ? Si indécent !" s'écrie Phichit, faussement scandalisé. Mila s'esclaffe. Phichit, songe Yuuri tandis que les épaules de Viktor commencent à tressauter dans un rire tout juste contenu, est vraiment le pire des amis.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais !" s'exclame Yakov. Yuuri n'a pas besoin du pouvoir d'empathie de Viktor pour sentir que l'homme est au bord du désespoir. Du désespoir _enragé_.

"C'est pour cette raison que je voulais nous déplacer dans une salle plus spacieuse," rétorque Lilia d'un air irrité, son ton exprimant clairement que, si tout le monde l'avait écoutée dès le départ, toute cette affaire serait déjà réglée depuis longtemps. "La situation n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois, Yakov. The Katsudon est le protégé de Minako, et elle a une vision de sa carrière de super-vilain des plus intéressantes."

"Minako Okukawa ? C'est Minako _Okukawa_ qui t'a entraîné ?" demande Mila, le regard intense, toute trace d'hilarité disparue. Même Viktor a réussi à s'arrêter de rire suffisamment longtemps pour le regarder, impressionné.

"De plus," ajoute Lilia d'un ton sec, "Un nombre non négligeable de super-héros - comme le jeune Time Trip ici présent - ont pris d'assaut le bâtiment, exigeant que l'on remette The Katsudon en liberté. Sans compter la moitié de la ville qui proteste contre son emprisonnement. Ah, et l'administration locale n'est pas en reste ; le maire notamment est particulièrement mécontent."

Yakov fixe Yuuri sans rien dire.

"Je... euh, je sauve beaucoup de chats coincés dans des arbres ?" propose-t-il faiblement, aussi étonné que Yakov. Il sait que certaines personnes pensent du bien de lui, peut-être, sûrement - mais ça ? "Et le maire est un monsieur très gentil. Je promène son chien des fois."

Viktor se tient les côtes, les larmes aux yeux, tout en _continuant de rire_. Plisetsky semble profondément, très profondément, désespéré par toutes les personnes présentes. Phichit lui est... sur son téléphone.

Phichit remarque le regard de Yuuri posé sur lui et arrête pianoter juste un instant pour expliquer, "Prima ne plaisante pas. #LibérezTheKatsudon est premier des tendances Twitter ! Mais Yuuri, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais le célèbre #DéfenseurDesChats ! Combien d'histoires sur toi j'ai manquées tout ça parce que je tapais les mauvais tags dans la barre de recherche ? Qu'est-ce que mes hamsters vont en penser, hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte que tout le monde sache que tu es aussi le #ChampionDesHamsters."

"Je suis _quoi maintenant_?" Défenseur des Chats ? _Premier des tendances_?

"Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était toi qui avais empêché ce dinosaure de manger tous ces mignons petits écoliers le mois dernier ?" demande Phichit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, accaparé par son fil Twitter. "Yuuri ! Est-ce que tu as fait le mur la nuit dernière pour arrêter le Glousseur Fou avant qu'il ne fasse exploser un hôpital ? Comment je suis censé être ton alibi officiel si tu me caches des choses, hein ?"

"Alibi officiel ?" répète Yuuri, horrifié. "Phichit, tu ne peux pas _dire_ des choses comme ça ! Monsieur Feltsman, Prima, je suis sûr qu'il plaisante, il ne ferait jamais rien pour saboter le système."

Aucun ne paraît convaincu, mais Prima observe Phichit avec ce qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à de l'approbation. (Yakov observe Phichit et Yuuri avec ce qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une rage meurtrière.) Yuuri commence à comprendre pourquoi Prima et Minako formaient une équipe aussi formidablement efficace quand elles étaient toutes deux encore actives sur le terrain.

"C'était _toi_ hier soir ?" demande Viktor et le regard qu'il lance à Yuuri est on ne peut plus étrange. "J'ai vu les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance, mais les images étaient floues. Tu es vraiment très impressionnant." Ses yeux écarquillés brillent, ses joues encore roses du rire qui l'a submergé un instant auparavant et d'accord, Yuuri n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe, mais au moins on peut toujours compter sur Viktor pour être incroyablement attirant. _Oui_ , songe Yuuri sauvagement. _Je suis impressionnant, sois impressionné. Je suis du porc pané sexy qui envoûte les hommes grâce à mon pouvoir de séduction_.

Viktor écarquille encore plus les yeux, et soudain Yuuri se demande, très très inquiet, quel genre d'émotions Viktor perçoit de lui.

"Attendez une minute, on s'en moque de ça. Revenons à l'essentiel. Katsudon, tu crois que tu peux t'arranger pour m'obtenir un autographe de Minako Okukawa ?" l'interroge Mila, les yeux brillant d'une lueur un peu folle. "Yakov, on pourrait le relâcher juste le temps qu'il fasse ça, hein ? On dirait que le pire qu'il puisse faire de toute façon, c'est de sauver d'un rire machiavélique une mouche sur le point de se faire écraser."

"Je... je pense que j'aimerais beaucoup être enfermé dans une jolie cellule. Maintenant, de préférence," déclare Yuuri sur un ton d'excuses, encore totalement sous le choc. Même une cellule de prison paraît être du luxe - en réalité, tout ce dont il a besoin là, tout de suite, c'est d'une petite couchette, de silence et de calme.

"Je viens avec toi," renchérit aussitôt Viktor avec un large sourire plein d'enthousiasme. "On devrait parler un peu seul à seul, Yuuri. Apprendre à se connaître."

Hein. Que... hein ?

C'en est fini de Yuuri. Il ne peut plus le supporter, c'est trop. Il se penche sur la table comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules et son front frappe le bois avec un bruit sourd.

La table se fend immédiatement en deux et les débris s'écrasent sur le sol avec fracas. Yuri Plisetsky se pince l'arête du nez avec un soupir.

"Oh non, désolé, je suis tellement désolé," s'écrie Yuuri. Il se redresse si vite qu'il manque de renverser sa chaise et d'ajouter aux dégâts. Yakov fixe la table cassée d'un regard vide. "Je vais la réparer ! Ou la remplacer ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas - oh là là, je suis vraiment un super-vilain maintenant, hein ?"

"Non, non," proteste Viktor, l'amusement toujours présent au coin de ses lèvres, dans ses yeux qui pétillent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi beau ? "Tu es _parfait_."

Quoiiiii. Quoi.

"Dégueulasse," grogne Plisetsky.

"Ooooh," s'émerveille Phichit, l'air ravi. "Yuuri, j'ai tout enregistré ! Tu pourras revoir cette vidéo tous les jours avant de te coucher jusqu'à ta mort ! Tu pourras même prétendre que c'est ton poster de Viktor Nikiforov qui te parle !"

"Euh," répond Yuuri, horriblement trahi au moment le plus inopportun de la pire des manières possible. "Non ?"

 _Oui_ , pense-t-il ardemment, les yeux fixés sur Phichit, ignorant sciemment que ni lui ni Phichit ne possèdent de pouvoirs télépathiques. _Oui, mille fois oui, fais-le et je te pardonnerai pour avoir mentionné les posters et peut-être même que je te remercierai de ne pas avoir dit 'les vingt-six posters de Viktor Nikiforov !'._

Phichit hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il a compris. Yuuri a le meilleur des pires amis qui existent en ce monde.

"Je veux bien une copie !" s'exclame Viktor. Puis, il ajoute, avec un petit sourire en coin, "... Un poster ?"

Il a aussi le pire des meilleurs amis sur cette planète, songe Yuuri alors qu'il souhaite désespérément s'enfoncer dans le sol et disparaître à jamais. Phichit répond à Viktor, "Une copie ? Ça semble pouvoir se faire," comme le traître qu'il est.

"Êtes-vous sérieusement _en train d'enregistrer mon interrogatoire_?" hurle Yakov en s'arrachant les cheveux. Un pincement d'inquiétude traverse une nouvelle fois Yuuri concernant la santé mentale de Yakov ; Viktor croise son regard et lui fait un clin d'œil. Mais pourquoi donc, se demande Yuuri, Viktor est-il en train de lui faire un clin d'œil ? A peine une poignée d'heures auparavant, Viktor était _en train de l'arrêter_ , et maintenant voilà qu'il lui sourit, qu'il lui fait des clins d'œil, qu'il lui déclare qu'il est parfait. Est-il en train de tester une nouvelle méthode d'interrogatoire ? Si c'est le cas, Yuuri la trouve totalement efficace en ce qui le concerne. Ce que... oh non, ce que Viktor est évidemment capable de savoir avec ses pouvoirs empathiques.

Yuuri aurait aimé que la table survive un peu plus longtemps, histoire de pouvoir se fracasser la tête dessus.

"... Si je dis non, est-ce que vous me croirez ?" s'enquiert Phichit en s'adressant à Yakov, avec un charmant sourire et une absence totale de remords. "Ouups, je viens juuuuste de la poster ! Je n'ai absolument pas fait exprès, _ah mince_ , quelle erreur, c'est tellement bête ! Hashtag VousNeLeCroirezJamais, Hashtag KatsudonToutMignon -" Viktor sort son téléphone de sa poche si rapidement que Yuuri se demande vaguement s'il n'est pas secrètement doté d'une vitesse surhumaine par-dessus le marché.

Yuuri fixe Phichit, estomaqué. "Katsudon _quoi_ -"

"C'est aussi un de tes hashtags officiels !" explique Phichit en souriant. "Tu en as pas mal, tu sais ? J'en connaissais déjà quelques-uns, mais j'ai vraiment appris tout un tas de choses aujourd'hui !"

"C'est KatsuDone le _meilleur_ ," commente Plisetsky avant de pâlir immédiatement.

"Oooh, Fire Kitty, tu es l'un de ses fans ?" demande Phichit, l'air enchanté.

Fans ? Quoi ? Yuuri est un super-vilain malgré lui, il n'a pas de _fans_. D'accord, le maire lui apporte toujours son soutien avec bienveillance, et oui, quelques restaurants essayent à chaque fois de lui donner de la nourriture gratuitement, ah et puis oui, c'est vrai que six des sept banques qui ont été braquées lui ont envoyé des paniers garnis le remerciant avec comme message 'Nous Savons Que Ce N'était Pas Vous' mais... c'est juste parce que la ville de Sotchi est pleine de gens gentils et serviables qui sont toujours prêts à aider leur prochain, même un super-vilain contre son gré malchanceux.

Plisetsky se hérisse. "C'est ICE TIGER ! Et je ne suis pas juste un simple _fan_ , okay, rien à voir avec ce débile avec sa tortue. C'est moi qui ait _créé_ le tag DéfenseurDesChats et - meeerde, j'ai rien dit. Vous avez rien entendu."

"Menteur," accuse joyeusement Viktor, le regard rivé sur son téléphone.

Le débile avec la tortue ? Est-ce qu'il parle de...? "Tu connais Minami ?" demande Yuuri en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. Il se penche en avant, très intéressé. "Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi sa tortue n'arrête pas de se retrouver coincée sur les toits ? Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi ça arrive si fréquemment. Et il m'appelle à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les tortues, et c'est sûr que c'est dangereux d'aller tout seul sur les toits, je ne veux absolument pas qu'il se fasse mal ! C'est juste que... est-ce que c'est obligé d'arriver toutes les semaines ?"

"Est-ce qu'il est sérieux ?" demande Yuri Plisetsky à Phichit.

"A cent pour cent," confirme Phichit.

"Oh mon DIEU, Katsudon. Débile à la tortue est un putain de super-héros, avec une licence et tout," s'énerve Plisetsky. "Il _vole_. C'est l'un de ses pouvoirs. L'autre est de _parler aux tortues_. Alors POURQUOI est-ce que tu penses qu'il t'appelle tout le temps pour crapahuter sur son toit ?"

Yuuri l'observe, sur ses gardes. "Est-ce qu'il... enquête sur moi ?"

"J'abandonne," informe Yuri Plisetsky au monde entier. Yuuri a de la peine pour lui, il a l'air de vraiment souffrir, même si Yuuri ne comprend pas vraiment à quoi c'est dû.

"Alors Minamarmonneur le connaît aussi," grogne Yakov, en levant les mains au ciel. " _Fantastique_." Yuuri se répète dans sa tête 'Minamarmonneur', tentant de comprendre de qui il s'agit, puis se demande si c'est trop tôt pour tout simplement renoncer à la vie.

"Il s'appelle Mina _miracle_ ," rectifie sèchement Lilia, ce qui d'une certaine manière empire encore la situation.

"DéfenseurDesChats, KatsudonToutMignon, KatsuDone, LibérezTheKatsudon..." murmure Viktor, ignorant avec succès tout ce qui n'est pas l'écran de son téléphone. "Il y a quoi d'autre comme hashtags ? Oh, oh, Time Tap -"

"Trip," soupirent Yuuri et Phichit en chœur.

"Oui, oui, peu importe, j'ai trouvé ta vidéo !" s'écrie Viktor, écartant leur remarque d'un geste de la main. "Ecoutez !" Yuuri a le plaisir tout relatif de s'entendre par le biais des hauts-parleurs du téléphone détruire la propriété du Conseil des héros et se condamner à une vie d'isolation en prison. Il se recroqueville sur place.

"Pour en revenir à cet autographe," tente de nouveau Mila par-dessus le bégaiement de Vidéo Yuuri.

"DEHORS ! TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! J'EN AI MA CLAQUE !" hurle Yakov et Yuuri est plus que triste que son cri couvre les mots improbables et déconcertants que lui adresse Vidéo Viktor. Heureusement, Poster Viktor va _assurément_ les lui répéter toutes les nuits à partir de maintenant. Enfin, si on l'autorise à garder un poster de Viktor et une copie de la vidéo quand on l'enfermera dans une misérable cellule pour le restant de ses jours.

"J'irai où je veux, quand je veux," rétorque Lilia, la voix aussi tranchante que la lame d'un rasoir.

"Je ne parlais pas de toi, bien entendu," s'empresse de préciser Yakov, même s'il dégage une rage meurtrière à peine contenue. "Time Truc -"

"Trip," chantent en chœur Yuuri et Phichit.

Yakov grince des dents. Yuuri n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un grincer des dents en direct jusqu'à présent, et se dit presque immédiatement qu'il se passerait bien de revoir cette scène horrifiante pour le restant de sa vie.

"Nous allons tous," déclare Lilia, haussant légèrement le ton, "nous rendre à la Salle de Réunion Saphir. Immédiatement. Mila, nous nous occuperons de votre demande d'autographe plus tard. Katsudon, la table n'a aucune importance. Tous les autres, vous vous taisez, vous rangez vos téléphones et vous _bougez_ , _maintenant_."

* * *

La Salle de Réunion Saphir, comme son nom ne l'indique pas, oscille entre un mélange douloureux de saumon-rose-gris-dépressif. Elle n'est _absolument_ pas bleu saphir. Yuuri commence à se demander s'il n'est pas mieux en super-vilain après tout.

La Salle de Réunion Saphir a cependant l'avantage d'être très spacieuse et d'être étonnamment déjà bien remplie quand ils arrivent. Minami... racle est là, sa tortue dans les bras. Et...

"Yuuri !" l'appelle gaiement Christophe alors que Yuuri franchit le seuil. "Vilain garçon, à préférer s'éclipser de notre soirée boîte de nuit pour aller sauver des vies - tu es vraiment un très méchant vilain, tu le sais ? Tout ce que tu m'as envoyé, c'est un pauvre petit message me disant 'Désolé, j'ai un empêchement' ? Je suis moi-même un héros, j'aurais pu t'aider à neutraliser le Glousseur Fou."

C'est vrai, cependant Yuuri n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée de travailler avec quelqu'un connu sous le nom de The Ejaculator - enfin, à tout le moins, pas quand parmi les personnes qu'il sauve sont présents de jeunes enfants innocents. Il est peut-être super-vilain malgré lui, mais il y a des _limites_. "Je garderai ça en mémoire," dit-il, avant de se rappeler qu'il est sur le point d'être jeté dans une oubliette quelque part.

"Chris, tu connais Yuuri ?" demande Viktor, l'air inexplicablement content de ce fait.

"Tu devrais le voir faire du pole dance," dit Chris et Viktor s'emmêle aussitôt les pieds et manque de justesse de se cogner la tête contre le sol. Yuuri tend les mains instinctivement pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre, et casse sans le vouloir les menottes en alliage spécial ultra résistant anti-pouvoirs que Yakov l'a forcé à porter en-dehors de la salle d'interrogatoire.

"Oh mince, désolé !" grimace Yuuri, totalement embarrassé. Il remet ses poignets l'un contre l'autre avec l'espoir absurde que les menottes se réparent magiquement d'elles-mêmes. Yakov le toise d'un regard désespéré.

"Mon héros," ronronne Viktor tout en... battant des cils. Viktor Nikiforov, découvre à cet instant Yuuri, est _absolument nul_ pour battre des cils. Ce doit être la chose la moins attirante qu'il ait faite de toute sa vie, note Yuuri, subjugué, et il est immédiatement horrifié de trouver ça totalement adorable.

Viktor lui jette un regard interrogateur, puis hausse les épaules, comme pour se dégager des émotions sans nul doute très étranges que Yuuri projette en ce moment. Viktor s'avance vers lui, passe un bras autour de ses épaules, et lui demande, la voix chaude. "Dis donc, Yuuri. Comme ça, tu fais du pole-dance ?"

Yuuri laisse échapper involontairement un petit miaulement aigu. Viktor lui sourit comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi précieux de sa vie entière. Il boude lorsque Yuuri se glisse en-dessous de son bras.

"Il peut toujours te faire une démonstration," propose Chris, toujours prêt à aider son prochain. "J'ai une barre sur moi." Il s'interrompt, sourit innocemment, avant de préciser, "Enfin. _Deux_ , mais seulement une est faite pour danser."

Yuri Plisetsky fait mine de vomir et Viktor glousse légèrement. Tous les autres, fort heureusement, s'abstiennent sagement de poser la question évidente.

Yuuri se demande s'il n'est pas trop tard pour demander la peine de mort. Il va retirer ses aveux. Il va dire à Yakov tout ce qu'il veut entendre. Il va jurer solennellement qu'il n'a jamais sauvé de chaton de sa vie. Qu'il en maltraite six chaque matin avant le petit-déjeuner ! Qu'il a vu des chiens et _qu'il ne s'est pas arrêté pour les caresser_! Vraiment le diable en personne.

"Tu fais du pole dance en public ?" s'exclame Phichit, l'air blessé. "Sans moi ? On a pris des cours ensemble, Yuuri !"

"Je refuse de contribuer à la délinquance des mineurs," rétorque Yuuri, atterré.

"Yuuri, j'ai _vingt_ _ans_."

"Tu es plus jeune que moi, et même _moi_ je ne suis pas assez vieux pour sortir en boîte de nuit avec _Christophe_ _Giacometti_ ," riposte Yuuri. "Personne ne l'est."

"Je croyais que nous étions réunis ici à propos d'un super-vilain," marmonne quelqu'un - que Yuuri connaît, en fait. Seung-gil Lee, le Mathématicien. Ils ne sont pas exactement amis, mais Yuuri l'a un jour aidé à sortir la limousine du maire de la rivière, et depuis ils promènent régulièrement leurs chiens ensemble. Vicchan aime beaucoup le husky de Seung-gil.

Et bien sûr, il y a aussi le truc qui s'est passé à la Coupe de Russie, mais ça Yuuri préfère ne pas y penser.

Michele Crispino - connu de tous sous le nom de Mickey, bien qu'il soit techniquement enregistré en tant que Sir Chevalier - raille, "C'est _à_ _peine_ un super-vilain, mais même un super-vilain contre son gré reste un super-vilain." Il croise les bras et reste campé sur ses positions, l'air agressif, ce qui... est pour le moins habituel.

A côté de lui sa sœur Sara, la fameuse super-héroïne Sala, salue joyeusement Yuuri de la main. "Katsudon !" l'appelle-t-elle avec enthousiasme. "Ça fait du bien de te revoir. N'écoute pas Mickey, Seung-gil, Katsudon est vraiment un type bien."

"Cela ne m'intéresse pas," rétorque Seung-gil, l'air agacé.

"Salut Sara," lui répond Yuuri de manière un peu plus hésitante. Il tressaille quand Mickey le fusille du regard.

"Oh ?" s'enquiert Chris, les sourcils haussés de surprise. "Vous aussi, vous connaissez Yuuri ?"

"Il y a deux ans, en Russie," explique Sara. "Il nous a aidés à sauver tout le monde avant de disparaître dès que nous avions fini de nous prendre dans les bras. Mais on a gardé le contact, on s'envoie des mails régulièrement."

"... de vous prendre dans les bras ?" répète Yakov avec une sorte de fascination morbide que Yuuri ne comprend que trop bien. Le visage de Seung-gil s'assombrit à l'évocation de ce souvenir et Mickey frissonne. Yuuri regrette ce qui s'est passé en Russie de bien des façons.

Lilia se racle la gorge et tout le monde se tait bien docilement. Prima a peut-être pris sa retraite, remarque Yuuri, mais elle est à l'évidence restée aussi puissante que lorsqu'elle était encore sur le terrain, intimidante, autoritaire, terrifiante. "Merci à toutes et à tous d'être venus. Le Conseil nous a chargés, moi et Yakov, de décider de la manière dont devait être traité le Cas Katsudon, et que les choses soient claires, j'ai l'intention d'avoir terminé dans l'heure ou _de tous nous tuer en tentant d'y parvenir_. Bien. Première question, qui ici connaît personnellement Katsudon ?"

Seuls Yakov, Viktor et Mila ne lèvent pas immédiatement la main. Phichit lève les deux mains. Lilia semble vaguement désespérée lorsqu'elle poursuit, "D'accord. Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici qui pense que Katsudon est vraiment un super-vilain ?"

Les mains se baissent ; Sara rabaisse sèchement celle de Mickey lorsque ce dernier hésite.

"Il est vicieux à Mario Kart," les informe Guang Hong. "Mais... il n'est pas vraiment un méchant ? Ce qui s'est passé à la Coupe de Chine ne se serait pas aussi bien fini s'il n'était pas arrivé pour nous aider. Et Leo et moi, on s'organise des soirées jeux vidéo avec Phichit et lui, et il est toujours super sympa."

"Il monopolise les Cheetos," renchérit Leo. "Mais il est plutôt généreux sur les Doritos et il ramène toujours à manger."

"C'est le héros dont tout le monde rêve !" s'écrie avec ferveur Minami. Sa tortue semble souffrir presque autant que Yakov et Yuri Plisetsky.

Emil dit simplement, "Il est bon pour prendre les gens dans ses bras."

"Il a sauvé mon chat," ajoute Chris en haussant les épaules.

Yuuri... ne se rappelle pas du tout de ça. "Je croyais qu'on s'était rencontré dans une boîte de nuit ?" s'interroge-t-il.

"Oui, et je t'ai offert un verre parce que je t'ai reconnu comme étant celui qui avait sauvé mon chat," explique patiemment Chris. "Un arbre doué de conscience, qui n'arrêtait pas de pourchasser les animaux de compagnie du voisinage ? Personnellement, j'ai pensé que ça valait au moins un verre ou deux ou seize. Et puis tu t'es révélé être le type ivre le plus adorable et drôle que je connaisse, aussi ça a été une évidence pour moi de garder contact."

"Oh." Cela... a du sens. Et il se souvient de cet arbre. Il a des _cicatrices_ à cause de cet arbre.

"Hé bien," déclare sérieusement Viktor. Tout le monde se tait, surpris de sa mine soudain grave. "Moi, j'ai une réserve."

Le cœur de Yuuri se serre. Mais, il songe, après tout, Viktor n'est pas le meilleur super-héros du monde pour rien - il doit garder à l'esprit la sécurité de tous, être responsable, avisé dans son jugement. Même s'il pense personnellement que Yuuri n'est pas un super-vilain, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il peut oublier toute prudence.

"Vraiment ?" demande Lilia, le regard méfiant.

"Oui, j'ai réservé pour deux. Sous le nom de Katsuki, dans deux heures, dans ce nouveau restaurant turc en centre-ville. Aussi, si on pouvait vite boucler ça..."

_Quoi._

_Quoi ?_

" _Vitya_ ," menace Yakov. Les héros rassemblés semblent bien trop curieux et les yeux de Chris pétillent dangereusement.

"Alors tu crois ses déclarations lorsqu'il dit qu'il n'est pas un criminel ? A part son... activité de justicier sans licence," demande froidement Lilia à Viktor. Elle ignore sciemment Phichit qui non seulement a sorti son téléphone de sa poche, mais n'arrête pas de tourner autour de Viktor et Yuuri pour avoir les meilleurs angles pour enregistrer tout ça.

"Hé bien, je ne peux malheureusement pas dire ça," répond Viktor en souriant. "Depuis que je l'ai connu, il a capturé mon attention, m'a coupé le souffle _et_ dérobé mon cœur." Chris siffle, impressionné. Yuuri en reste bouche bée. "Beaucoup de vols en quelques heures. Aussi ! J'ai décidé ! Que Yuuri requiert manifestement une réhabilitation approfondie et que je vais devenir son mentor pour le guider ! Il va devenir grâce à mon entraînement le plus grand héros de tous les temps !"

Yuuri est pratiquement sûr qu'il est en train de pousser des cris stridents, mais Yakov et Yuri Plisetsky aussi, alors au moins ça lui fait de la compagnie.

"C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !" fulmine Yakov.

"TU VAS CAUSER SA PERTE," gronde Plisetsky.

"J'ADORE L'IDEE !" s'écrie Phichit, et il lève les yeux de son téléphone un court instant, le regard brillant d'excitation.

"Et pour vous autres ?" demande Lilia à l'assemblée des héros autour de la table.

"Peu m'importe," déclare Seung-gil, manifestement pressé que ce soit fini. "Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Tant qu'il ne me prend plus jamais dans ses bras."

"Oui ! Yuuri !" s'exclame Sara, trépignant d'enthousiasme sur sa chaise. "Regarde-toi, tu as enfin ta chance ! Je suis si contente pour toi !"

"Reste loin de ma sœur, super-vilain," l'avertit Mickey, le regard méfiant.

"Oh chut, Mickey."

"Excellent, comme tout le monde est d'accord, commençons immédiatement !" décide Viktor. "... Après le dîner bien sûr. Je suis très sérieux au sujet de cette réservation."

Lilia se tourne vers Yuuri, l'observe un long moment, avant de finalement déclarer, "Hmm. Très bien. La majorité a parlé, tout comme les idiots dans cette pièce. Katsudon, vous serez en période d'essai pendant un an ; si vous faites vos preuves durant de ce laps de temps, et cantonnez vos crimes à des métaphores à l'eau de rose clichées -"

"Comment ça, _clichées_?" répète Viktor, terriblement vexé. Phichit s'étrangle de rire.

"- alors, on vous attribuera votre licence."

Yuuri en a le souffle coupé. Une licence ? Est-ce qu'elle - est-ce que Prima elle-même était en train de dire que... "Vous voulez dire," dit-il en déglutissant, "Que je vais être un super-héros ? Un vrai ?"

Lilia hausse un sourcil. "Hmm. Hé bien, un super-héros _officiel_."

"Je n'y crois pas," s'insurge Yakov, perdant ses mots. "Ce n'est pas - Vitya ne peut pas -"

"Maintenant, allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle et les manifestants pourront rentrer chez eux," dit Lilia, tapant dans ses mains d'un air déterminé. "Ils n'arrêtent pas de chanter et c'est terriblement agaçant."

Des manifestants ?

"Et Yuuri peut me présenter à Minako Okukawa," renchérit Mila avec enthousiasme. "Et elle reconnaîtra immédiatement mon potentiel sans limites et me proposera d'être mon professeur ou alors elle m'adoptera ou m'épousera, je ne suis pas difficile."

" _Après le dîner_ ," rappelle Viktor. "Revois tes priorités, Va Te Faire Cuire Un Œuf."

"C'est Va Te Faire Gravité," le corrige Mila, agacée. "Ça fait combien de temps qu'on travaille ensemble ? Et tu te trompes toujours ! Tu penses que mes pouvoirs consistent en quoi, au juste ?"

Yuuri se tourne vers Phichit, lui pose une question silencieusement. Phichit lui sourit en réponse, ravale ses larmes de joie. "Yuuri," chuchote-t-il, "C'est vrai. C'est _réel_."

"Je..." Yuuri ne trouve même plus les mots ; il se contente de secouer la tête, incrédule.

"Ce n'est pas fini !" crie Yakov, le visage écarlate de rage. "Viktor n'a rien d'un mentor ! Et nous devons _au moins_ organiser une audition de manière officielle -"

"Et plus important," ajoute Phichit d'une voix forte, "Est-ce que ça veut dire que Yuuri va toucher son salaire de manière rétroactive pour tous ses actes héroïques jusqu'à maintenant ? C'est ce qui semble le plus juste, non ? Alors, le taux de rémunération pour les chatons sauvés est de, hmm, laissez-moi voir..."

"J'ai les chiffres," propose Seung-gil en se redressant. "Time Tap -"

"Trip," grognent Yuuri et Phichit en chœur.

"Si tu me donnes la liste de toutes ses bonnes actions, je peux chiffrer le montant de ce à quoi il a droit, en déduisant l'amende en vigueur pour exercice d'activité de justicier sans licence. Puisque The Katsudon a fait de Sotchi sa base principale ces dernières années, les fonds seront, bien entendu, fournis par le Conseil des Héros de Sotchi."

Yakov et Lilia se figent. Ils ressemblent presque à... des proies face à un chasseur, ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Yuuri. "Je dois m'occuper de la foule," déclare Lilia à toute vitesse. Elle commence à s'éloigner d'un pas sec et... précipité. "Très bien, tout le monde, vous pouvez disposer."

"REPORTEE," renchérit Yakov en évitant le regard de Phichit. "CETTE REUNION EST TERMINEE POUR AUJOURD'HUI. IL N'Y A PLUS DE PROBLEME."

"Alors je peux devenir son mentor ? Je suis maintenant son entraîneur officiel pour qu'il devienne le meilleur des héros, c'est ça ?" demande Viktor, l'air ravi.

Yakov s'écrie aussitôt. "Absolument _pas_ -"

"Mais, son salaire qu'il va falloir payer de manière rétroactive," répète Phichit. "Cette affaire à l'hôpital la nuit dernière doit bien valoir une _fortune_ -"

Seung-gil sourit d'un air sadique, stylo et feuille à la main. Yakov court jusqu'à la porte en hurlant "D'accord ! L'affaire Katsudon est close ! Plus de discussion ! Fais ce que tu veux Vitya, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête de toute façon !"

Seung-gil affiche une mine déçue. Phichit hausse les épaules, l'air insouciant. "Dommage. Tout cet argent, ça aurait été bien, mais bon, que peut-on faire ?"

"Déposer une plainte officielle," suggère immédiatement Seung-gil.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire !" proteste aussitôt Yuuri, parce que Phichit semble considérer sérieusement la question. "Ça me va." Il va plus que bien, d'ailleurs. Sara a raison : c'est la chance de sa vie, une chance qu'il a attendue de pouvoir saisir depuis qu'il a douze ans, lorsqu'il regardait à la télévision chez Yuuko Viktor affronter la terrible fée des Lilas.

"Super !" renchérit Viktor, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. "Tout est réglé, alors ! Maintenant, Yuuri, il faut que tu me racontes tout. Je veux tout savoir sur toi. On a besoin de construire une relation de confiance, entre entraîneur et élève, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Surtout après tes horribles crimes contre ma personne. Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un ? Avec qui es-tu sorti auparavant ? Toi et Phichit, c'est une relation purement platonique, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu recherches chez un homme ? Ou chez une femme d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que ça te dirait d'adopter mon caniche et qu'on l'élève ensemble ?"

"Doucement, doucement, Viktor, gardes-en un peu pour le dîner," suggère Chris en riant. "Vous n'aurez plus rien à vous dire après !"

"Absurde. Au dîner, nous pourrons parler de moi," répond Viktor, écartant la remarque d'un geste dédaigneux. "Et puis, j'aimerais beaucoup discuter d'un certain poster."

Yuuri baisse la tête, fixe ses menottes toujours cassées, horriblement conscient qu'il rougit atrocement. "Est-ce que je peux les enlever maintenant ?" demande-t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir.

* * *

(Le truc quand vous êtes doué de pouvoirs empathiques, le truc que personne n'a jamais dit à Viktor lorsqu'il a fait ses débuts, le truc dont il n'a jamais parlé à personne jusqu'à maintenant, c'est que ça vous fait sentir horriblement, terriblement vide. Il sait parfaitement comment lire les émotions des gens, il est encore meilleur à influencer ce qu'ils ressentent, mais à force, à un moment, le reste du monde est devenu si...

Gris. Terne. _Sans surprise_.

Il est bien sûr un super-héros exceptionnel ; et un manque de motivation ne l'empêche en rien de sauver des vies. Mais, parfois, il se rend compte qu'il ne fait plus vraiment attention aux personnes qu'il sauve, à quoi elles ressemblent, à ce qu'elles lui disent - il ne se rappelle que de leur terreur, leur colère, leur soulagement.

Et cela fait bien longtemps qu'il a arrêté d'essayer de se rappeler de la dernière fois où il a ressenti une émotion qui était la _sienne_.

Et puis son équipe arrête The Katsudon, et soudain son monde se remplit de couleurs.)

* * *

Après dîner, Yuuri emmène Viktor à l'appartement qu'il partage avec Phichit et présente Vicchan à la personne qui a inspiré son nom.

Viktor pousse une exclamation étouffée, s'écrit, "Comme il est mignon," et s'accroupit immédiatement pour le caresser tandis que Vicchan le lèche de manière enthousiaste. C'est de loin le meilleur moment de la vie de Yuuri. Mais bien vite Viktor se surpasse en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule à Yuuri et en déclarant, de manière inexplicable, "Tu es incroyable."

"Pas aussi incroyable que toi," répond honnêtement Yuuri.

Phichit se racle la gorge, les faisant sursauter tous les deux - ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué, assis dans la cuisine, en train de déguster son dessert en lisant les dernières nouvelles. Avant que Yuuri n'ait le temps de présenter ses excuses, Phichit suggère en souriant, "Yuuri, pourquoi tu ne lui montrerais pas ta chambre ?"

"Oui, montre-moi ta chambre !" renchérit Viktor, débordant d'enthousiasme, un sourire illuminant son visage. "Et le poster !"

Le... poster. Les posters. _Les quatre murs recouverts de posters_.

"Mais avant," intervient Phichit, parce qu'au final, il est plus super-héros que troll, "Viktor, viens goûter un peu de khao tom."

"Avec plaisir," acquiesce Viktor élégamment, les regardant tour à tour, un sourire curieux aux lèvres. "Yuuri ?"

"Oui, juste - une seconde. Commence sans moi," dit Yuuri et il court vers sa chambre.

"Yuuri ?" l'appelle Viktor, semblant tout à coup horriblement désemparé sans lui. "Yuuri, je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit, hein ?"

Yuuri se prend la porte de sa chambre en pleine face.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : ooooh mon Dieu ne me demandez pas d'où ça sort, je me suis réveillée, c'est arrivé et je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter
> 
> j'ai vraiment vraiiiiment essayé que chaque pseudo de super-héros soit écorché au moins une fois par un autre super-héros. j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté, mais j'ai VRAIMENT ESSAYE. ah aussi j'ai découvert qu'en dépit de mon intense adoration pour Lilia, je n'arrive pas à l'écrire.
> 
> la société des héros a été grandement influencée par ce dont je me rappelle vaguement de ce qui se passe dans opm. le titre vient de hawkeye run de matt fraction ; ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec cette histoire, mais comme c'est kate bishop qui l'a dit, alors clairement c'est parfait.
> 
> Note de la traductrice :
> 
> *Le Type Non-Coupable le Plus Idiot de toute la Galaxie, The Silliest Not-Guilty in the Whole Wide World en anglais. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une référence à l'ouvrage pour enfants How to Be the Funniest Kid in the Whole Wide World (or just in your class) écrit par Jay Leno, qui n'a malheureusement pas été traduit en français à ma connaissance.
> 
> Petit Lexique des noms de super-héros (et autres personnages) :
> 
> Yuuri - The Katsudon
> 
> Viktor - hé bien... Viktor =p
> 
> Yuri Plisetsky - Ice Tiger (j'ai gardé la version originale, elle faisait plus classe), Phichit le surnomme Mini Yuri Aigri (Chilly Willy Yuri en anglais, littéralement Frileux Zizi Yuri (sans commentaire haha) j'ai fait en sorte de garder les rimes) et Fire Kitty (Fire Tabby en anglais, tabby désigne un chat tigré, mais ce mot est moins connu que kitty, j'ai donc préféré ce dernier)
> 
> Phichit - (plein de surnoms pour Phichit) alors nous avons : Hamsterboy, HamsterMarteau (Hamster Hammer en anglais, que j'ai traduit littéralement), Time Trip (aka Voyage temporel), et tous ses dérivés : Time Trap (Piège temporel), Time Tap (Tape temporelle), Time Truck (Camion temporel) que j'ai traduit par Time Truc, parce que ça collait trop bien et que je n'ai pas pu résister ^^ !
> 
> Minami - Minamiracle, également surnommé par Yakov Minamumbler, que j'ai traduit littéralement parce que Minamarmonneur collait bien
> 
> Mila Babicheva - Screw You Gravity (littéralement, va te faire voir/je t'emmerde gravité/pesanteur) qui a donné Va Te Faire Gravité en français. Viktor se trompe et l'appelle WooHoo Gravy (littéralement Youpi sauce à la viande ! ce qui ne veut... pas dire grand chose mais la prononciation se ressemble beaucoup) et que j'ai traduit par Va Te Faire Cuire Un Œuf pour reprendre le Va Te Faire du pseudo initial (oui, je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup-là haha)
> 
> Georgi Popovich - Prince Charming qui a donné Prince Charmant, aussi surnommé That Purple Glitter Guy que j'ai traduit littéralement par Ce Type Avec Les Paillettes Violettes (sachant que glitter peut vouloir dire strass/paillettes, l'idée c'est que ça brille !)
> 
> Chris - The Ejaculator... a-t-on vraiment besoin d'une traduction ?
> 
> Seung-gil Lee - the Mathematician, traduit, dans une grande originalité par... le Mathématicien
> 
> Michele Crispino - aka Mickey et Sir Chivalry (traduit par Sir Chevalier), sachant que chivalry désigne également la galanterie
> 
> Sara - Sala (pas trop de difficultés de ce point de vue là)
> 
> Yakov - The Administrator, aussi Mod God, ce qui a donné en français L'Administrateur et le Dieu Modérateur (en référence aux administrateurs et aux modérateurs de sites internet ou de forums, le Mod God est en quelque sorte le modérateur des modérateurs)
> 
> Lilia Baranovskaya - Prima (sans doute en référence à la Prima ballerina, la danseuse étoile dans un ballet)
> 
> Et voilà, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ! J'ai eu grand plaisir à la traduire, malgré certains jeux de mots un peu compliqués haha, j'espère avoir réussi à vous transmettre la bonne humeur et la légèreté présentes dans sa version originale ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir (et ça motive grandement !) ^^ Je vous dis à bientôt sur une autre traduction !


End file.
